


偏离大道的遭遇

by TREEDIGRADE



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), 空洞骑士
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TREEDIGRADE/pseuds/TREEDIGRADE
Relationships: The Knight/Quirrel (Hollow Knight), 奎若x小骑士
Kudos: 11





	偏离大道的遭遇

地底的道路本就错综复杂，古老国度的衰退又使得一些本不该被展现出来的暗道入口崩坏，不知什么时候开始，总之当我发觉的时候，似乎已经完全偏离了大道。

不过要说起来探索本身也是我的目的之一，如果只会跟着正道上的指示牌走，那就算不上探险了。

所以当我不小心跌落入一方坍塌的洞窟，在迷宫一样的通道中走失了方向，我确信这没什么大不了的。

如果没有那些猛地从地里钻出来的偷袭者和隐藏黑暗中的蜘蛛的话。

这里的生物极其善于隐蔽的袭击，它们占据了昏暗环境的主导优势，加上相较之下更多的数量，每次遭遇都是一场车轮战，即使并非招架不住，也着实令我头疼不已，我意识到我可能不小心入侵了它们的领地，一般来说如此数量的聚集，也许道路的最深处藏有一座村庄也说不定，只是它们实在排外。

为了防卫它们突然的袭击，我的精神长时间处于高度集中状态，这加重了我因走了太多弯路带来的疲惫感，而我甚至至今没能找到一张可供休息的长椅——也许要在道路深处才能找到了。

为了寻找出路，我不得不尝试把能找到的所有岔路都走了个遍，对我来说这是一个很大的挑战，没有指示牌，没有任何标志性物体，很明显这个地方完全因为一群野兽毫无章法的挖掘而凌乱异常，有时我得走过同一条通道好几回，才后知后觉地意识到我来过这里。

唯一可以确定的是，我已经越来越深入地底。我能感觉到周围的环境慢慢变得更加黑暗，通道则明显更加狭迫，我不得不弯下腰才能勉强通过，而我的骨钉已经毫无伸展的余地，如果遇上突袭，我可能将难以防卫，这让我开始思考或许我该回头另寻出路。

念头刚刚生出，眼前的黑暗中突兀地亮出了一抹苍白，条件反射使我伸手摸向了骨钉，但在仔细看清了那苍白的究竟是什么后，我意识到我不必这样做。

虽然它走上这条道路的原因成谜，但不可否认它矮小的身形倒确实是很适合通过这个地方，除了凶狠的野兽，大概就没有别的东西能阻止它前进了，而它的实力绝对能使它披荆斩棘。

在这样的地方能够遇到一位老朋友实在令我安心，也许我还能尝试着邀请它与我同行，那样在枯燥的旅途里还能有个可以谈天的伙伴，不至于无趣到困乏。

我刚想出声喊住它，只是眨眼的功夫，它忽然消失在我眼前，我甚至还未来得及反应，那苍白的颜色就这么融入了黑暗里。

我下意识便想要追上去，一边好奇着它为何如此行色匆匆。但没过多久我便发觉，它并不是没有发现我，而且似乎还在有意引导我去什么地方，每次我都能在道路尽头的拐角捕捉到它鬼魅般的身影，像是在等我却又故意保持了一定的距离，狭小的通道影响了我前进的速度，我只能按捺着我的好奇心，但更多的疑惑油然而生。

我能感到它的行为与印象中相比有些异常，至少它之前可从未有过这样的举动，它虽然沉默，却不会使我困惑，一举一动总是有它的道理。

而现在周围的环境已经几乎看不到任何光亮，我想我已经深入到了一个不可思议的深度，与此同时我隐约听到了一些古怪的声响，似是有什么东西正在快速移动，因为死寂的环境和过度狭小的通道，这些声音相当清晰且不断地在我耳边回响。

刹那间那苍白的面具像幽灵一般在我眼前一闪而过。我只来得及捕捉到了那一轮毛骨悚然的空洞，伸出的手危险地擦过了一丝冷冽的空气。

肯定有什么不对劲。

我摸黑追了上去，竭尽所能地加快了步伐，在穿过一条狭长的通道后，眼前的视野豁然开朗。

与来时的道路相比，这是一个巨大的洞穴，可以说有些空旷了，如果有什么东西正住在这里，那肯定是个体积不凡的家伙，或者至少，不会特别矮小。

我看到我的朋友停在洞穴中央，面朝着我一动不动，一时间四周的空气仿佛凝结了一般沉寂。

我谨慎地踏出了一步，几乎是同时它也做出了动作，更准确点来说，它的整个身体突然扭曲起来，伴随着奇异的“咯喀”声，接连不断地从它的身体里发出。

此时我才注意到，昏暗的洞窟背景里有什么东西正在半空中小幅度晃动，那些模糊的灰白色，原来竟是各种各样被吊起来的已经风干了的虫子尸体。

我的心中升起不好的联想。

我的朋友——不，现在应该把那东西称呼为野兽，那已经完全变形的巨大蛛型身躯，除了面具以外与我的朋友毫无相似之处。

那面具……

“可以请你回答我，那张面具是从哪里来的吗？”我冲它提问，手已经按在了骨钉上。不出所料，它给我的回应只有一声歇斯底里的吼叫。

我拔出了骨钉。身体上的疲乏丝毫没有影响到我的行动，某种激烈的情绪燃烧着我的力量，我的战斗方式前所未有的激进，在避开它的一次冲击后，我抬手斩断了它的身体与面具的连接处。

苍白的面具掉落在地上，因撞击开出了一条裂缝，那无头的身躯晃晃悠悠地扭曲着后退，似是在无声地嘶吼，仍想要发动下一次攻击，但最终还是倒在了地上。

我捡起地上的面具盯着看了一会儿，用手擦去上面沾染的泥土，苍白的面具看起来有些灰败。

不敢置信……至少在黑暗的道路上摸索时，我并没有料到会以这样的结局收场。

呆愣了一段时间，我小心翼翼地收起了那张面具，随后试图在洞穴里寻找它的骨钉，那样的东西不应该和野兽的尸体埋葬在一起，即使它已经磨损严重。

但我怎么都找不到那支骨钉，它没有被扔在某个角落，野兽也不可能会吃那种东西，可我就是找不到。

在疲惫下尝试激烈战斗的后遗症翻涌起来，肢体的无力感成倍增长，我几乎有些站不稳了。

也是在这个时候，我注意到背后传来一些细微的响动，有什么东西正在慢慢向我靠近。

完全是条件反射地转过身并握住了骨钉，那黑暗中的苍白面具却让我的大脑空白了一瞬，准备战斗的姿态还未开始就没有了下文。

似乎是我的反应让它停顿了脚步，可能一时间没能搞懂状况，它迟疑着抬手握住了背上的骨钉，却没有拔出。

反应过来后我连忙放松了僵直的姿态以缓解这莫名其妙剑拔弩张的气氛，它在我放下手里的骨钉之后也松开了手，却一直抬着头紧盯着我。

“说来话长，朋友。”我小心地舒了口气，不知为何在那空洞的注视下理解了它的意思。“我迷路了，在这里遇到你真是幸运。能来到这里你肯定探索了不少的道路，你知道在这野兽的深巢中有什么地方可以提供旅者休息吗？”

它默不作声地从披风里抽出了一张地图，我正想凑上去等它给我指出道路，它却把地图收了起来，随后转身就走。

我呆愣在原地。但它走出一小段路后又停了下来，我慢半拍地跟了上去，直到我走到它的身边，它才再次向前行进。

它的行动令我感到安心，我决定说出之前未能发出的邀请：“你想和我结伴同行一段时间吗？”


End file.
